Waves
by RainbowFizzyPops
Summary: /Just because you can read minds doesn't mean you know what other people are thinking./ Polarshipping. Mai's POV.
1. Prologue

It isn't really easy; being able to read minds. People can think up of some really nasty sewage - sometimes without even the slightest effort. Like just the other day: I'm walking home when I come across an old man. He takes one look from my long legs - covered by a short purple skirt and laced knee-high boots - to my white corset that snugly fits over my breasts topped with a cropped purple vest, and finally stop at my violet eyes that seem to stand out against my dark make up, and he thinks: _Sexy bitch._

Well, it's true. I'm sexy. And I _am_ a bitch.

I could shed a lot of light on true human nature if people knew I could read their thoughts. But, then again, if anyone knew, scientists would make an experiment of me. I'd be in some lab, strapped to a table, while they hook me up to machines that record my heartbeat, brain waves, respiratory functions - everything. That's why I don't talk to anyone about my, for lack of a better word, _gift. _The last thing I need is to be researched.

So, if you're wishing you were psychic, too, believe me: you do not want to know what people are thinking 24/7. People are mean, nasty, selfish, arrogant, and, 99 percent of the time, their brain waves can really hurt your feelings. But, since no one can know of your powers, you can only walk through life and pretend that you're not affected. You have to try not to remember how Jounouchi looked at you yesterday and thought, _Sick._

But I don't like Jou, anyway. He always wears jeans and T-shirts that makes him look really simple. He jumps around like a dog and talks too much. Unfortunately, he also happens to be good-looking. Dark amber eyes that peek out from under shaggy blond hair - which is, admittedly, attractive; but it only adds to the idea of him being a dog. I can't take credit for thinking of that analogy, though. Kaiba was the one who said it first as an insult (Jou and Kaiba's dislike for each other could be legendary), and then the idea just stuck on.

That's one more thing I can inform you about human nature. Most popular people you met are the last ones you want to befriend. They float through life thinking that it's perfectly normal for others to gaze at them adoringly, shower them with gifts, open doors for them, and care about their opinion.

Doesn't anyone besides me understand that they're stupid? That's exactly why nature made them so popular and beautiful; so they'd have a chance at surviving in the wild. And how, exactly, do they survive? By using people. They drop you and float away on the currents of their own popularity to the next poor sap who thinks that being friends with someone beautiful and popular will make them that way, too.

Honey, I've got news for you: hanging around them only makes you more pathetic in comparison. To succeed, you got to make it yourself. You have to believe you're beautiful, and soon you become so. You have to do what you can to make yourself step out with confidence. You have to continue to look up so it's harder for people to put you down. You have to exceed your limits. Using others doesn't help.

Because, the more you depend on others, the easier it is for you to break


	2. Everyday

I'm just going to take this moment to inform you all that it's harder writing Mai's character and her POV than I thought it would be. Huuuuuurgh.  
Anyway, I hope you all enjoy chapter two.

* * *

Satan invented alarm clocks. Today, when mine goes off, ringing from its perch on my bedside table, it scares me so much that I nearly jump right off my bed. In a flash, I am sitting upright. The movement causes my cat, Harpy, to dash off of my legs, her favorite place to lay, to the far corner at the foot of the bed, ruffling up her fur.

"I'm sorry." I coo to her after slamming the OFF button on the alarm, reaching over to pat her soft fur back down. She gives a small sneeze and butts her head against my arm, beginning to purr – her scare already forgotten and I already forgiven.

I adore my cat. The only thing she ever thinks about me is _I love you. I love you. I love you._ She thinks it now as I scratch under her white chin, purring louder. I would never let Harpy go. I've owned her for almost five years now. She is the only thing I was really attached to; the only one I could count on to be there for me and the only one who'd never hurt me. My best friend.

When I first got Harpy, I had just graduated high school. She was just a kitten – a small ball of fluff – wandering along the side of the house. I wasn't intending on keeping her, but her loving ways and meows really got to me. It was the short, delicate mews that made me fall in love with her completely. She was so young, so helpless, that I couldn't bear to leave her.

I was able to get away with hiding her from my allergic mother for almost a year. I had given my mom this elaborate speech about how she needed to stay our of my room because she was suffocating me. Once I got her promise to not trespass in my territory, I had gone and bought a padlock for my door, keeping the key on a chain around my neck. And my secret kitty was safe.

But secrets never stay that way.

Usually mom worked all day, everyday – never home when I needed her. It had been like that since I was young. But, unfortunately, one day mom came home early. When she finally saw the reason for her constant allergies sitting on my lap as I watched TV, it was the fight to top all fights. What had been building up between my mother and I for over ten years finally exploded. And it was a loud, messy explosion. The result was I, packing everything I owned, moving into an apartment closer to my college with Harpy. I was already used to being alone, so I knew I would be fine.

And I have never looked back.

I get to my feet, giving a great yawn, and stumble into my bathroom. I turn the hot tap all the way, and then the cold halfway, letting the tub slowly fill with water that quickly steamed up the room. As I strip, the mirror fogs completely. Once the tub is full, I shut the water off and slide into the heat. I sigh, trying to get ready for another day. It's so comfortable lying naked in the hot water that I consider taking a long bath and skipping my first class. But that was not an option, espcially now that I was actually paying for my education. I wash my body and hair and, when I'm done and rinsed off, I pull the plug. I watch the water level fall for a bit, then stand.

Wrapping myself in a soft, clean towel, I go back to my room and sit in front of my vanity mirror to begin my makeup procedure. Then I dry completely and get out my clothes. The whole time I dress, Harpy watches me, sitting on top of my dresser. When I leave my room to fix breakfast, she jumps down and follows me, winding between my legs.

"I'll remember to get more food before coming home, okay?" I say later on, zipping up my ankle boots. I give her a quick kiss on her head and open the door, grabbing my keys off the hook. "I'm off."

I can hear her think, _I love you!_ as I close the door, and I smile.

* * *

My walk to school is almost as bad as a criminal's walk to the electric chair. I could tell that today was going to be difficult. The sky was murky and there was a light fog laying low to the ground. I run my fingers through my hair carefully, happy that I remembered to put some anti-frizz spray on it. It's not that I didn't like working or going to school…it was the constant thoughts I didn't like. For example: a lot of the younger kids – the freshman and most sophomores – treat college just like you see in movies; a time for partying, not studying. I didn't want to hear their minds today... Actually, I _never_ want to hear their thoughts. A jumble of messy, nasty things from sex to drugs to who's hot and who's not. And I've seen myself in more wild fantasies than I can even count.

The other students – juniors (like me) and seniors – were easier to be around by far. They were not so wild; not so picky on who's popular and all that crap. Still arrogant and snide, yes, but at least they understand that what you learn here counts. They don't waste it or their money.

"Hello." Someone says from behind me. I turn my head to see Kaiba walking by me, looking as stoic as ever. I blink, taken by surprise at my new walking buddy, but not entirely disappointed in seeing him. I couldn't say we were exactly friends, but we were not just acquaintances, either.

Kaiba and I were alike in a few ways, which is why we easily fell into this little arrangement. Unlike most others, I can talk to him and relate with him. We both were loners and smarter than most the others students – though he was smart because he had education drilled into him, whereas I was smart because I enjoyed learning, and, honestly, I enjoyed knowing that I was more clever than others. (Hey, I never said I wasn't arrogant myself.)

He, like I, simply chose the life of solitude. For him, it was both because he had no interest in anyone else and because a lot of people only try to get near him and be "friends" because of his background. The wealthy owner, Gozaburo, of the brand Kaiba Corp adopted Seto when he was young, nd now that said boy is the CEO – taking over since dear old dad died a few years back.

That was another thing we had in common: bad parents.

"Why aren't you riding in that fancy-schmancy limo of yours?" I ask, half-curious, half-teasing.

"My driver ran into an idiotic dog on a skateboard. So I got out and decided to walk the rest of the way while he dealt with it." Is the acidic reply. I look forward, feeling that this "dog" he mentioned was not referring to the pet. And, not even a second later, I saw Jou's face flash through Kaiba's mind, and I felt his irritation, thus proving me right.

If reading minds has taught me nothing else, it's that many guys are so horny every moment of their lives is torture. But Kaiba is the exception. Maybe that's another reason I'm able to be around him more than others. He doesn't picture my boobs or ass every moment of the day. His thoughts aren't about girls or popularity or beauty or sex or anything else stupid like that. He's more of a calculating type. A worker.

Like now, since his irritation toward Jou is leaving his mind, he's thinking about where Kaiba Corp is in the stock market. I rub my nose, hiding my little smirk. One day he'll think about something other than work and himself, but who knows if I'll be there to see it? As of now, Kaiba is not interested in anything but making Kaiba Corp number one.

Suddenly, I am sideswiped by a snobby wave: _Why does she wear those stupid corsets? As if she doesn't already get enough attention from everyone._

I can see the thinker by the school gates. A thin girl, arm in arm with a slouchy-looking guy. I immediately see why she is angry. Her boyfriend is staring at my boobs and picturing me taking a bubble bath in a mountainside river. (Poor bastard.) Apparently, she's also jealous because she's only an A cup and has a tiny, flat ass; whereas I have the curves she prays for every night before bed. And I'm not saying that to be mean; I can see it all right there in her thoughts. She wants to be me.

Oh, boy. If only she knew.

But still, that doesn't excuse her; after all, it's not like I _want_ her man thinking about my naked body. It's not my fault she has no curves. So, without looking at her, I flip her the bird as Kaiba and I walk through the gates.

"Jesus!" She screams shrilly. "Get a life!" I only give my hair a small toss and keep walking. She huffs and marches to the school, dragging her boyfriend behind her._ Such a bitch. I can't believe she had the nerve to do that. I bet she's fucked almost every guy here…_

I roll my eyes. I'm not fazed by the insults the girl thought. Like I haven't heard allegations to my sexual life before. I've heard it all – and worse.

"What was that about?" Kaiba asks, but he sounds only slightly curious. The answer won't affect him at all.

"Girl shit." I mutter simply, jamming my hands into the pockets of my denim skirt.

* * *

Every morning before school we have an assembly. I like this college, I do, but this is the one part I can't stand. It's excruciating. It's supposed to be like some kind of outlet – let us all have a chance to speak about things and grow closer as one, big, happy student body. Building closeness within us makes us stronger against all adversity and blah, blah, blah. Most of us don't even pay attention to it. As we walk into the auditorium, I see Kaiba has already taken out a thick book to read.

After another moment, I notice Jou coming in late through the doors on the other side of the room, his arm in a sling. Judging by how he moves and grins when he sees his group of friends, I don't think he's hurt very bad. Probably just a sprain and some bruises. His best friend, Yugi, a short kid who looks about a couple years younger than his actual age, runs up to him, obviously concerned. I've talked to Yugi a few times; he's a good kid. Really good. Anzu and Tristan are nice, too, of course; but there was something special about Yugi. I have never heard one bad thought cross that kid's mind. Not one dark intent.

Of course, I also hadn't been around him too much to really know much, but still.

Suddenly, all four of them look over here, and I guess Jou had just told them exactly who had run him down earlier. Anzu, Tristan, and Yugi's minds are all shocked – their waves dulled because their distance from where I was standing. Jou's thought, however, sails across the room at me and lands on the cup of my ear as clear as glass: _Sick._

I look away watch the principal – who's standing to the side of the stage, talking to some teachers. This is nothing new. You may assume he was thinking about his injury or Kaiba or something, but I know better. The word is definitely for me. He thinks "sick" almost every time he sees me. But I don't care what Jounouchi thinks about me, anyway. He's an idiot.

Mr. Brian, the principal, is now at the center of the stage, and the crowd of students starts to hush and focus on him as he calls out, "Good morning, everybody!" Some kids answer his greeting; others, like me, stay silent and wait. "We have a new foreign student joining our campus today," he announces, holding his hand out to a kid standing off to the side. The student steps forward, not looking the slightest bit embarrassed or weary as he scans the crowd in front of him. I catch the words _Waste of time_ come from his mind. "This is Valon," Mr. Brian continues, "he's come here all the way from Australia. I wanted to bring him front and center so you all can see his face so you can help him if he needs it. Please make him feel welcome."

Valon gives us a small wave and then walks off the stage as Mr. Brian then asks, "Does anyone have anything they'd like to share?" A girl near the stage raises her hand, and he nods to her.

"I just wanted to say that I noticed the big tree in the middle of the courtyard is blooming," she says, "and I was wondering if you could tell me what kind of tree it is? It's very pretty."

"Ah, yes." He replies. "We are very lucky to have an Autumn Cherry tree on our campus. I think everyone should make the time to go enjoy its blooms while they're here. See the color, smell the petals, sit under the tree and enjoy the shade it gives you from the sun." He stretches out his arms as if the entire universe is giving him a massage. I hear a bunch of students – mostly male – think _He's so gay… What a fag…_ and I have to stifle a laugh. "Thank you for giving us this wonderful reminder of how beautiful our world is."

I shit you not. _This_ is what our morning meetings are about.

Welcome to my hell.


	3. Assignment

My first class this morning is one of my core classes: Science and Nature. As I sit down, I glance at Mr. Fredrick, who is sitting on his tall stool, waiting for the bell, stroking his graying goatee. He's actually very bilious and full of himself. Many girls find him extremely hot, and he knows it. They flirt with him, which is a little pathetic, since he's almost at his mid-fifties, but what's even more pathetic is that he actually flirts right back.

"Hey, David." One girl simpers, dropping both his honorific and last name. She gives her head a small toss so he can watch her blond hair cascade over her slender back. The move is perfectly executed. His dark eyes practically rub against her as he gives a roguish smirk.

"Janice," He says in a low, intimate tone. And then I get assaulted by an image from his mind as to just how intimate he really was with her: Janice lying naked on wrinkled burgundy sheets, sweat clinging to her every curve. Her blond hair fanning out under her head. Slowly, with a coy twinkle in her eyes, she spreads her legs ever so slowly—

I quickly turn my back to him, staring hard at the board, trying to cut off the lustful waves. That had been more of Janice than I ever wanted or needed to see. Not only was I going to be stuck with those mental images whenever I see them, but now I also felt as if I were part of their little secret, and it made me feel dirty. I know for a fact that, while it's not illegal for a college student to date their professor, this school has strict policies against student/teacher relationships. What's worse is that Janice is not the first girl I've seen him with. Nor will she likely be the last.

I don't know how he hasn't been fired yet.

Today, there is a table in front of the class, a dead bird in a metal pan on top of it. I distinctly hear _Not another poor creature! _come from a girl at the row in front of me. She raises her hand, and I can feel the anger and devastation in her thoughts. Mr. Fredrick sees her, thinks _Oh, not again, _and pretends to not notice.

_Oh, no, you don't. _She thinks, knowing what he is doing and waving her hand so he has to look at her. The second their eyes meet, she launches into it: "What right do you have to kill and pluck at that defenseless animal?"

"I didn't." He says in a taut, weary tone. "It was already dead." Then the image of him walking out of his house and seeing a dead bird lying on his lawn comes to me. He's telling the truth. But his answer does not satisfy the girl – who, I realize, is completely vegan.

"How did you know it was dead?" She demands. I hear the sniggering of the class, and thoughts rush at me from everywhere. _Not again… Why can't she shut up…? It's just one bird… It's not like he purposely goes out and kills animals… I don't care if she's vegan, but she needs to stop forcing it on others…! _I block them out, choosing to focus on the outcome of this little match instead.

"It's not hard to tell when something's dead." He answers her with a frown.

"Maybe it had just run into your house and was stunned."

"It was dead. That's all." And then, before she can open her mouth and continue, he calls to the room at large: "Good morning! How is everyone today?"

"Better than that bird!" Someone yells. Everyone laughs. Vegan girl turns red, like she's about to cry, but keeps her mouth shut.

"Har, har." Mr. Fredrick leans over to look at the bird. "I found this guy near my mailbox yesterday. I thought I'd bring it in and start our review of anatomy." He claps his hands together. "So, lucky for all of you, today will be an easy class. No lecture." The word _YES!_ travels around the room, both spoken and not. "I'll pass out the review papers and you all can partner up and quiz each other. I'll bring up each group one by one to show you the bird…"

I groan inwardly, already tuning him out. I couldn't stand partner work. When Mr. Fredrick gives me the paper, I quickly set myself to work, planning on doing it by myself. Around me is the noise of scraping chairs and chattering as everyone else gets together. I'm on question three when I feel slight pressure on my upper arm. I look up to see the very girl from this morning looking down at me.

"Everyone else has a partner." She explains stiffly when I give her a petulant look. _I can't believe Becca isn't here today, _she thinks. I continue to stare at her silently. I'd rather be pecked to death by a thousand birds than work with this girl, but what could I really do about it? Go to Mr. Fredrick and _demand_ that I work alone? Against my wishes, I nod slightly. She sits down next to me, crossing one leg over the other smartly. _This is the worst day ever. _I blink back down to my paper, unsure if that thought had been mine or hers.

I roll my pencil between my fingers and take in a deep breath, wondering if I should speak to her or not. I don't have to make the decision, though; at that moment, the classroom door opens and in walks the principal with the new foreign kid a pace behind him. Mr. Fredrick and Mr. Brian talk in undertones, then they talk to Valon. I concentrate on them, eavesdropping on their thoughts, and learn that he'll be in this class now. He looks around the room, surveying, and his eyes settle on me.

_Wow, _he thinks, running a hand through his thick brown hair._ Interesting._

I simply look back at him, blind sighted by the comment. Usually men think about my boobs or my ass when they first see me, not about how interesting I seem. Valon's thoughts seem sincere; I know he's noticed my curves, but he hasn't tried picturing me in any perverted way. For now, at least. But it was enough to take me by surprise and make me relax, relieved that I would not have to see myself naked in someone's mind yet again.

I should smile at him, but I'm afraid that maybe it would make me look snide, so I just look away. I hear footsteps coming over, and when I look up again, he's standing in front of me, a review paper in hand. Mr. Fredrick introduces us: "This is Valon. I know you recognize him from this morning's assembly. He'll be in our class for the rest of the year. Would you two mind letting him work with you?"

"Of course not!" The girl is blissful - pleased that she's not stuck alone with me. "Right, Mai?" Valon looks at her briefly, then back to me. He raises his eyebrow, and I shrug one shoulder. Mr. Fredrick rushes to go help another group, leaving us to ourselves. Valon picks up the desk in front of me and turns it sideways before sitting down. I can smell the hinted scent of leather on him. Interesting, indeed.

"My name is Kendra." My unwanted partner is practically glowing now. "You're from Australia, right?"

"That's what they tell me." He replies, and I find his accent is even more evident in his voice than it was in his thoughts. I get a brief flashback to when I was a child watching Steve Irwin on TV, and I smile a little – both at the memory and his response. Kendra's thoughts , however, are confused.

"Wait, so you don't know where you're from?" She sounds completely crestfallen. "I'm sorry. Did you get into an accident and lose your memory?"

Valon just looks at her. I don't need to be able to read minds to know that he's questioning her intelligence. Apparently Kendra can notice she's made a mistake, too, because she turns red and she stands up quickly, gathering her things together with much noise. _Oh, my god. I'm so stupid. _Next thing I know, Valon and I are alone and she's gone to work with another group.

"What's her problem?" He asks, eyes back on me.

"She thinks that she's an idiot," I reply before I can stop myself. Quickly, I clamp my lips shut. He gives a light chuckle and shakes his head.

"She kind of seems to be." He admits. "So, what's the deal with this school? Like the assembly this morning; I can't imagine that was just for welcoming me."

"This school?" I pretend to ponder the question. "It's progressive. Like colon cancer."

He laughs for real this time.  
"So that assembly happens how often?"

"Every morning."

"_Every _morning?"

"Every single morning." I reply, beginning to smile.

"Wow. How long have you been going here?"

"I'm a junior." I pause. This was my first real conversation with someone other than Kaiba in quite some time, and I didn't want it to end because I messed it up. "And you?"

"Same."

I hear a giggle behind me, the kind you use when you're trying to flirt and be sexy. Looking around, I see Mr. Fredrick leaning over Janice, pretending to look at her paper. But I know that he's actually just purposely letting his lower body brush against her back and that he's smelling her hair. I hold back a shudder and face front, blocking them both out before their lewd thoughts hit me.

"He's a teacher?" Valon asks, dropping his voice so no one could hear us. He'd noticed the exchange, too.

"He seems to think so." I say back, wincing as some of the waves break through my barrier. Valon sees my grimace, but doesn't ask.

We pass the rest of the class working on the paper and sharing little bits on information about ourselves. Once, I hear him think _She's cool _and I can't help but feel good that I'm socializing normally with someone. By the time class is over, I feel as though Valon and I may actually be friends. But the good mood I had gained from this knowledge quickly disappears in my Human Nature and Ethics class.

"Tomorrow, ladies and gentlemen," Mrs. Hannigan begins at the end of her lecture, and we all look up from our notes to give her our full attention, knowing the end of class is near. "We will begin a new character education unit." I feel the dread circulate around the room, and I glance over to see Kaiba roll his eyes from his seat next to mine.

"What does that mean?" Jou calls from the front of the class. I stare at him, wishing that I didn't have this class with him. Wishing I'd taken it in my freshman year instead of waiting until now to do it. At least my discomfort of having a class with Jou wasn't as awful as Kaiba's – who liked to just pretend that Jou were not here at all.

Mrs. Hannigan holds up a stack of papers. "It means, Mr. Jounouchi, that I will assign you all a partner and together you both will work on building your character." She makes eye contact with each of us. "You will be given a series of questions and projects to complete throughout this unit. The point of this is to learn how different we all are and understand each other better. That way maybe we can all come to more understanding of everyone's character and get along better in the future – make the world a better place."

Kaiba lets out a small groan that reminds me of Harpy's complaining when her litter box is full. It captures my feelings about this project perfectly. And, as I look around the room, I see that everyone else is just as excited as we are; the class looks as if Mrs. Hannigan had just announced that we were being shipped off to a concentration camp.

"You can find your assigned partner here," she says, taping a paper to the white board. "And the assignment papers are right there." She points to a table. "Please make sure you get things in order so you can get with your partner and discuss how to begin." She places her hands on her hips. "There will be no other homework while you work on this assignment. That is all."

The class soon crowds the front of the room as they try to find their assigned partner. I sink down in my chair and close my eyes, ready to go home. I hear someone coming closer, and I open my eyes in time to see Kaiba sit back in his chair and start packing his things.

"Who did you get stuck with?" I ask.

"Tristan." He replies. I can tell that he's neither pleased nor angry about it. Kaiba doesn't have an opinion on Tristan – other than he's part of the "nerd herd" (Jou's little group of friends.) "You know who you're with?"

"I'm not with anyone," I interrupt, because I don't intend to get chummy with any of these people. Because I could list at least ten things I'd rather do with my time than work on a project like this with another person. Maybe if Kaiba had been my partner – or Yugi, even – I would. The school can either flunk me or let me do it myself – I didn't care which. As long as I wouldn't be subjected to anyone else's thoughts more than I already had to be.

It's the amusement and sympathy I feel from Kaiba's mind that makes me stop and look at him sharply.

"A shame Jounouchi will be without a partner, then." He says, lips tilting into one of his rare smirks. I freeze in place. My first impulse is to tell him off for joking around, but I can't detect anything untruthful in his thoughts.

"He's my partner?" I demand, sitting up straight. "Jesus, Kaiba. Please tell me that you read the paper wrong."

He doesn't have to say anything; I can see the paper with Jou's name next to mine right there from Kaiba's head. Oh, yeah. Kaiba had definitely not read the paper wrong at all. "I'd rather it be you than me." He answers, giving me an awkward pat on the shoulder.

"Thanks a whole bunch." I mutter, putting my head in my hands. I did not want to work with Jounouchi. I did not want to get near him. I did not want him knowing every flawed part of my character. I especially did not want to have even more access to his thoughts than I do now. He makes me feel weird when I'm near him, like something heavy is sitting on top of my lungs. I don't like it.

I hear the bell signaling the end of class, and I quickly grab my things and sprint out the door. I was running away from the problem, but I need more time to figure out what to do. More time to compose myself. I was both excited and nervous about the fact that I am partnered with Jou and would be spending more time with him, and that scared me.

"Hey, Mai." A voice calls, and I peek over my shoulder to see Valon coming toward me.

"Valon. Hey." I say, relaxing a bit. He falls in-step with me.

"Where'd you come from?"

"Human Nature and Ethics."

"I have that tomorrow." He volunteers the information. I say nothing. "Are you done for the day, then?"

"Yeah."

"Me, too. Any plans tonight?"

"I need to get to work." I say, checking my watch.

"What do you do?"

"I'm an assistant manager at Jack's." I answer, and at his raised eyebrow, I explain in more detail, "Jack's is a casino-like café over on Peachland."

"Assistant manager?" He whistles. "How long have you been there?"

"Since eleventh grade. I was working as a waitress before. Ishizu saw how bad the work was and how low they paid me and she offered me job over at her place. I originally started as a hostess, then promoted to a bartener when I was old enough to serve alcohol, and then she taught me all the ways of casino games and made me a dealer. One thing lead to another, and after years of working thereand becoming good friends with her and her brother, she made me assistant manager."

"Impressive." Valon says appreciatively, and I can't help but swell with a bit of pride. It was nice having someone notice my hard work and praise me.

"I should probably stop by the pet store first, though." I say, trying to stop the threatening smile at the corners of my mouth. "My cat's running low on food and I promised her I'd get more today. She'll bitch at me if I don't keep my word."

"I love cats! What kind is she?"

"I'm not even sure. A mutt, I guess. She's gray with bits of brown and white on her. I found her when she was just a kitten."

"How cute." Valon says brightly. We are almost at the school doors, and I suddenly feel a hand closing around my upper arm, stopping me in my tracks. I turn and, of course, there's Jounouchi - all six feet of him. With his darkened amber eyes and his light skin and honey hair and that one arm in a sling. My heart misses a beat, and I feel my body become etched. He swallows, and I can't help but watch his Adam's Apple bob in his throat. I hear him think _So totally sick._

"Hi," I say, shrugging off his hand, whatever hint of a smile I had before now wiped away. That thought from him had been just what I needed to unfreeze and remind myself exactly why I did not want to be around Jou. Valon stands off to the side, uncertainly shifting his weight from one foot to the other, waiting for me.

"I don't know if you saw, but we're working together." Jou says, and I see his eyes give me a once over. _Her outfit is so… _but he seems to catch himself and he looks back at my face. "I just wanted to know when you were free to get together. For the assignment, I mean."

"I'm off on Wednesdays and Sundays." I answer. "But I could meet you after school and before work on the other days. When and where?"

"How about tomorrow?" He raises his eyebrows, and I can't help but notice his cheekbones. Ah, crap - he's really attractive. Maybe kind of dumb, but really handsome. "You can meet me in the center courtyard." His eyes dart to Valon, wary. "If you're not...busy."

"That's fine." I tell him, careful to keep my voice casual. "I'll see you there tomorrow."

"Alright, then." He nods at Valon without cracking a grin and walks away, back to where Yugi is – who waves and doesn't mind it when I don't smile or wave back.

"Who was he?" Valon holds the door open for me.

"Jou."

"And he, um, is your partner for an assignment?" Valon asks. His voice is weirdly careful. I can feel an odd uneasiness in his mind, and I think I know exactly what it means. I don't answer, though; I don't want to talk about Jou. I think Valon can tell, because he then changes the subject. "So, Mai. What's your story?"

"Which part do you want?"

"The middle?"

"Puberty, then." I sighed. "I went from a training bra to a C cup in the span of seven months."

"Was anyone injured?"

"I blinded a man."

"Lucky bastard." Valon teases. Suddenly, I wish I hadn't mentioned my breasts. But it's not like I wanted to talk about anything else that happened in my adolescent years – especially my parents.

"What about you?" I cover quickly, taking the focus away from me. "Tell me the middle."

"The mmmiddle…" he slowly mutters, thoughtful, as if he's tasting the word and isn't sure he liked it or not. He reaches into his back pocket and takes out his wallet. From it he pulls out a small creased picture and hands it to me. There's a boy on it. A little brown-headed boy with a big smile that was missing a tooth and light grayish-blue eyes. Instantly I can see that it's Valon as a child, but there's something very familiar about the picture… When it comes to me, I gasp out loud.

"Oh, my god! You were the Wheat Puffs kid!" I stare at him bug-eyed. "You were a child model?"

"Yeah, for about three years. But that was before—" He stops. But he doesn't have to finish, I already know: Puberty. "Anyway," he says, tucking the photo back into his wallet. "It's in the past. Mom wanted me to go back into modeling, but I just didn't want to." He stops next to a motorcycle and I blink, surprised.

"You ride?"

"Yeah." He grins at it. "My pride and joy. Saved up for two and a half years to get it."

"Very nice." I say, looking at it appreciatively. If I had a little more extra cash, I would get one, too. I've always thought it would be liberating. Driving with the wind in your face and feeling that liberating sense of total and complete freedom – like if you open your arms you could fly. If I had a motorcycle – or any car, for that matter – I would probably jump on it and leave this place for good.

I shrug my shoulder to shift my bag, and I catch Valon's thoughts noting the way my breasts move. I can't help but feel a bit cautious about it. Not because I'm shameful of my body or not used to people thinking about it – and it wasn't the same cautiousness I feel around Jou – it was more like I was wary because the first person I actually want to be friends with had something else in mind. If Valon and I were going to be friends and hang out, I know I should make my position on us clear. Unfortunately, the only way I knew how to is to be really direct. I wasn't one for dodging around the bush – even when I was younger, too.

"Anyway, I'm glad you decided to come to this school. I needed a friend." I watch him carefully. He's quiet for a while, his smile wan as he thinks over the word and how I'm standing; feet apart, arms crossed and steady. He digests the information I have given him. Finally he takes a quick, deep breath and holds his fist out to me. I touch my knuckles to his and we grin in understanding.

"Yeah. Friends." He says.

"I got to get going." I say, beginning to turn. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you later." He replies, grabbing his helmet and pulling it over his head as I leave. _Maybe I can get her to change her mind,_ he thinks.

_I'm sorry, Valon, _I think.


	4. History

I'm standing inside, hugging my binder to my chest, looking out the window. Jou is sitting at a table in the center of the courtyard, like we had agreed. He's slumped over, drumming his fingertips on the edge of his book. The way he's facing, I can only see the lower-right part of his face. His shoulders are pretty strong, and there's a curve of muscle on his arm. He's wearing unlaced high-top Converse and slightly faded jeans that make him look very relaxed and unfairly sexy - not that I want him in that way.

Not that I spent an extra hour today choosing the perfect outfit. And it certainly wasn't because of him that I gave myself a bit of a headache from looking too close at the mirror so I could make sure I applied my eyeliner and mascara perfectly. And the fact that I had gone to the store last night to buy more lipstick is purely coincidental – I was out. I needed more. But even if I did put a little more effort into my appearance today, it doesn't matter. Because I have the unfortunate privilege of hearing his every thought – and it's been made perfectly clear how he feels about me. I'm sick. So why would I even try?

Because deep down in the dark corners of my mind, I have to admit that I still have the tiniest bit of a crush on him.

That I can't get over the bit of history I have with him.

I remember the day my mild interest in Jou morphed into an evil crush – one with devil horns and a forked tail and everything. It was when I still had friends. I had known Jou's sister. We were friends – not perfect, best friends or anything, but we hung out when no one else was free. It was before she ended up moving away to be with her mom – while Jou stuck around to take care of their father.

I was over at her house. She and I were in her room. I was trying to teach her how to put on her eyeliner without stabbing herself in the eye all the time. I heard some footsteps on the stairs, and she joked, "Here comes my brother to make sure I haven't brought any men home," and I had just enough time to give a light laugh before Jou made it to the doorway. He'd just gotten back from jogging. He had on a gray T-shirt that was wet with his sweat and his hair was sticking to his face. His chest rose and fell with every heavy breath he took. He was holding a water bottle, and I noticed how long his fingers were. Then, as my eyes traveled up, I noticed how lean his arms were, how broad his chest looked. Finally, my eyes landed on his, and I was shocked to see that he had been looking right at me.

His gaze felt so intense that I wasn't able to blink or look away. Everything except his face seemed to fade out. I started to see tiny green pinpoints dance around the edges of my vision from not blinking. That look he had given me did something deep inside me that no other man had done before. I still shudder sometimes when I think about it.

"Hey," he had said to me, and I saw his Adam's apple bob in his throat. There was something really private in the way he had said it – as though he was trying to talk so only I could hear. I knew that one word also contained a memory we both shared: the two of us, beside the tree in his front yard.

"Hey," I replied, sounding more composed than I felt on the inside.

"We're busy, Jou. Unless you want to wear makeup?" Shizuka teased.

"Nah, I'm good." He said. But he didn't look her way even once. His eyes lingered on me for longest possible time, and then he was gone down the hall. I blinked, eyes tearing up from being open so long, and returned to earth, trying to figure out what was suddenly different.

For a good two months after, I thought of Jou in a way I never had before. I knew I was interested in him before, but it was different now. I kept replaying the scene in my head. I kept hearing that one word over and over – _Hey._ It even snuck into my dreams a few times. I imagined him shouting it over a storm. I heard him say it just before I went to sleep, and it would wake me up. I pictured him whispering it just before kissing me.

_Hey, Mai. Hey._

That moment – that word – tormented me so much that, one day, I decided that it was enough. I put on my favorite clothes and went over to his house when I knew his sister wasn't home. Ignoring the voice in my head telling me that I was being stupid and I shouldn't get too involved, I knocked on the front door. I concentrated on standing tall and unafraid as I heard someone coming down the stairs. He called through the door, "Who is it?"

"Mai." I said, glad that I was good at projecting confidence even if I didn't feel it all the way through. The door opened and there he was, looking at me. And I looked at him.

"Hey," he said, and I watched as his Adam's apple bobbed again.

"Hey," I replied. I was almost shocked to see that he was now almost eye to eye with me. _When did he get so tall? _I wondered as I looked closer at him. The scar on his elbow from skateboarding, the way his lips curved upward, the blonde hair that hung just over his eyes. Other than that one word exchange, we didn't speak. We didn't smile. We kind of just stood there, looking. But somehow it wasn't awkward. I tilted my head, trying to remember why I came in the first place. Trying to tell him something I couldn't put into words. Somehow I think he understood anyway.

He took a step toward me. I took a step toward him. We were now close enough to feel the heat of each other's bodies. And at that moment I knew, dead sure, that he was going to kiss me. I stood, staring at him, and I waited for it. Anticipation rolled around in my gut.

"Um..." Suddenly, he leaned back. "Shizuka isn't home right now." He gripped the doorknob so hard his knuckles turned white

"I see." Was all I could reply. And that's when I got my very first real psychic vibe. I heard him think _she's way sick up close. _And then I watched as he turned red and shrank back into the safety of his house. The door closed between us.

My face didn't change, but honestly that closed door hurt like a brick in the face. I had never felt that way about a man before, and I haven't ever since. I didn't scream. I didn't cry. Maybe I should've, but I didn't. I was hurt, but I didn't let myself feel it. I simply ran a hand through my hair, let out a long sigh, and turned on my heel - away from the door. Apparently, that private moment we had shared wasn't what I thought. The eye-contact was nothing more than one of those unexplainable moments that is immediately overanalyzed and ievitably misread.

And, boy, did I really do that. I couldn't hold it against him when I was the one who judged the entire situation wrong.

I couldn't go to his house after that. Maybe that's one reason Shizuka and I ended up falling apart before she moved. The only time I ever saw Jou again was if we passed on the streets or at the store. A year later, he was enrolled at the same college I was, and I got to see him everyday. But I pretended _not_ to see him. I acted as if we hadn't known each other at all. I don't know if he agrees with it, and I don't care. He may have not felt the same way to me as I did him, but at least he respected me enough to go along with it.

And now, today, I am supposed to meet with Jou for a character project. I am supposed to spend my free time with him. I am supposed to talk to him and hear his thoughts and relive the past over and over again. Finally, proof that there is a God – and that he's a total sadist. A complete asshole.

I'm standing inside, hugging my binder to my chest, looking out the window at Jou like some kind of stalker perv. But I can't bring myself to walk out and meet him. Too much. The lose way he's sitting, his long legs, his jeans, the shine of the sunlight in his hair, his lightly tanned skin, the amazing curve of his jaw, the way he's biting the corner of his lip, his voice, his scent, his eyes. He's too much. The way I have to hear how he thinks about me. It's too much. Everything is too much.

I have a simple solution. I pull out my iPod and put in my earphones, turn my music up, and turn away from him.

Cowardice is underrated.


	5. Greatest Attributes

While I'm standing in line at the cafeteria, I feel a tap on my shoulder that's more like a jab. I look around and there's Jou, his bottom lip sticking out a little and his eyebrows furrowed together. I block his thoughts from coming into my head, but I can still feel that he's annoyed.

"Hey." I say.

"Weren't we supposed to meet in the courtyard before classes this morning?" He asks, but I know it's not really a question. He knows I didn't forget.

"Were we?" I blink innocently, and the crease between his brows grows deeper.

"Were you hanging out with that new guy instead?" He suddenly asks, his voice a little rough. The amber of his eyes is like hot liquid gold, burning my flesh and searing my bones.

"His name is Valon, and no, I was not with him. I just…forgot that we were meeting today. Sorry."

"If you'd rather work with him than me—"

"Did you not hear what I said?" I snap, irritated. Why did I feel like I had to explain myself to him? I didn't owe Jou anything. There wasno reason for me to have to defend myself. I turn away from him, grab whatever food I saw first, then go to the register to pay. He follows behind me like some silent, menacing dog, and he stays like that all the way to my table. Kaiba gives me a look of deepest loathing when he sees who is with me, and I shrug an apology to him as I sit down.

Jou doesn't look at Kaiba. He only stares at me, waiting for me to speak. I ignore him and eat my food – which turns out to be a ham sandwich. Jou suddenly leans against me, our skin touching all the way down our shoulders and arms. Suddenly, I can't chew anymore. It all feels like mush in my mouth. I know he's trying to stop me from avoiding him and make me talk, but having his hard body touching mine is actually having the opposite effect. I force myself to swallow. I force myself to not look at him. I force my stomach to stop flipping over. I force myself to stop remembering that us touching affects me more than him.

"Listen, Mai…" His voice seems softer now. "If you don't want to work with me, just say so…okay?"

I wait a couple more seconds, until I'm sure it's safe, before managing to glance over at him. He's too close since he's still leaning against me, and I try to keep my breathing steady. He's looking at me with his head tilted, biting his lip. I breathe in deeply, trying to calm down. The last time we were so close together was that day at his front door. I didn't need a repeat of that scene.

"I'm sorry," I say. And I mean it. "How about we try again? After school?"

He looks at me for a while longer, doubting if I can be trusted, and then nods.  
"Okay. I'll meet you _right here_ after school. And Mai?"

"Yes?"

His fingers brush my arm.  
"Don't stand me up again."

I swallow down the golf ball in my throat.  
"I promise." I say in an absurdly small voice just as Valon walks over.

"Yo." He says, but his voice seems deflated. His eyes are looking at Jou, noting how close we are, how Jou's fingers are still lingering on my arm, with dread. Jou pulls away and stands, eyeing Valon right back. There's some kind of primitive contest going on between them in that moment, and I resist the urge to roll my eyes. It was weird seeing Valon get jealous over me when a) I told him I was not interested and b) he has nothing to worry about - there was nothing between Jou and I.

Eventually, Jou jerks his head at Valon in a backward nod, and Valon jerks his head back. Then Jou is gone and Valon is sitting where he had been. I sigh and rest my head in my hands. Valon gives my arm a little squeeze and says, "Hiya" in a much brighter tone. I wince. Valon touching me was not like when Jou touched me. There was no jolt - no surge like I had felt before. I hated how much Jou could still affect me even afer all this time.

"What's up with some of the chicks in this school?" He asks, looking over at a group of girls talking excitedly about their hair.

"A lot of them are bitches. I love them." I answer, finally removing my head from my hands and urning around. He probably thinks I'm looking at the girls, too, but I'm not. My eyes are following Jou as he walks over to his little group. I know I shouldn't stare, but I can't help myself.

I can't look away.

* * *

When I get to the cafeteria after classes that day, my heart is lodged up in my throat. The only thing keeping me from not running away again is how I had promised him earlier that I wouldn't. Jou watches me with a neutral expression as I walk through the door and sit across from him, and I wonder if he's purposely trying not to look angry. For the first time, I'm listening hard to his thoughts, but all I get from him is _Why is everything so difficult with her?_

Well, when you're psychic and your project partner is annoyed with you; the best thing to do is get right down to business.

"So, what's the assignment?" I ask, and he hands me a piece of paper with a single sentence written at the top: For each partner, working together, make a list of your ten greatest attributes.

"This is so stupid." I mutter, wanting to light the papaer on fire and watch it burn.

"I think it's interesting." He replies brightly, and I look at him. He takes a pencil out from his bag and draws a line down the middle of the paper. "Who first?"

"You go."

"Okay…" He looks at me, the pencil poised over the paper, and waits.

"What?" I finally ask after a few minutes of him staring at me.

"What are my ten greatest attributes?"

"How should I know?"

"So you can't think of _one_ good thing to say about me?" He blinks, looking hurt for some reason. I press my lips together and look at the table. Actually, I can think of a hundred good things about him - all of them embarrassing things I wouldn't really want to say out loud. Especially to him.

Finally, I just blurt, "You're enthusiastic."

"Enthusiastic?" He asks, raising a brow, but he writes it down anyway. "What else?"

"Why don't you think of some?"

"I want to know what you think of me." He says, sincere, and I'm struck dumb. As if he hadn't just dropped that bomb on me, he taps the pencil on his chin. "Well, I'm pretty good at building things. I made the birdhouse hanging off the tree back home - you've seen it." I nod, acknowledging that, yes, I remember – despite acting as if I've never known him before this. "No birds really go in it, though. Dad says they would crap all over it anyway." He writes it down, then says, "Also, I'm a total rasta on my board."

"You're what on your what?"

"I'm really good at skateboarding." He clarifies for me. "I can almost ride any trick switch, except for the darkslide and flamingo. I've almost perfected my pop shove-it underflip."

"What hellish language are you even speaking?"

"Skater lingo, I guess." He grins. Something about his expression makes me laugh.

"This will go faster if you stick to English."

"Gnarly." He mutters, and I purse my lips. We go back and forth like that, thinking up his good qualities, until we have this final list:

_1. Enthusiastic_  
_2. Skilled at making things_  
_3. Good at skateboarding_  
_4. Loves animals_  
_5. Good listener_  
_6. Generous_  
_7. Friendly_  
_8. Tall_  
_9. Observant_  
_10. Lucky_

"That makes ten. Your turn." He pauses; pressing his lips together like he always does when he swallows. "What do you think your greatest attributes are?"

"I'm smart." I say, a bit _too_ proud, and he writes it down. "I'm confident, too. I also really like animals, but especially cats and birds." Suddenly, I feel less assured about my qualities and I stop talking. "I don't like this project."

"What else do you like about yourself?" He asks, pressing his pencil eraser into his cheek and waiting. I stay silent. I don't want him to know how little I actually think of myself - but if I don't say anything, he'll know anyway. It's not that I hate myself, it's just that I didn't really ever think of my attributes a lot. I'm more…practical. Thinking of my life as a whole instead of nitpicking things. I don't spend my time worrying about my weight or hair or looks like other girls seem to. I just didn't want to sound too self-obsessed in front of Jou. Which was stupid, we're not even friends. I shouldn't care what he thinks of me.

"I'm...good at hiding my feelings." I say. But I'm not sure if that's really a good thing or not. It hasn't seemed to get me anywhere so far.

He looks at me, as if he knows all to well the truth of that last point, and I shift in my seat. Impossible. He doesn't know me, but it's like he can see me – _really_ see me. A me hidden deep inside. A me I don't want him to know. When he looks at me, I feel all blustery,and I do not want to feel like that.

I do not want to sit here with Jou making me feel like this. I do not want to be involved with him anymore than I have to be. I do not want to keep dragging this out. I do not want to keep thinking about him. I just want to go home, hold my cat, and be alone. That way I don't have to worry what other people are thinking. That way I don't have to spend so much energy trying to be nonchalant.

"How about I write some down?" He suggests, and I nod silently, more than happy to have a reason to be silent. He moves the paper so I can't see and starts writing. Just then, Kendra walks in. Right as I'm thinking_, Why can't I seem to get away from her_? I see that behind her is Valon.

_Valon?_

Yes, Valon.

When he sees me, his gives a covert little wave and I nod at him, wondering what-in-hell's-name he was doing here with the girl he had previously thought stupid. I notice she's carrying a slip of paper, and I realize that, of course, they must've been partnered together for the stupid project. Poor Valon. They stroll over to us casually. Kendra smiles at Jou privately in that way most girls do when they're trying to be cute in front of someone they're attracted to.

"Hi," She says, completely ignoring me.

"Hi." He replies, but his eyes are trained on Valon like two cruise missiles. I hear him think, _Stay away from her._

Whoa. So Jou has a thing for Kendra? I blink rapidly and look away from the two. My mouth feels like it was filled with sawdust. Lead had been dropped into my gut. _Since when? Why? Doesn't she already have a boyfriend? Is he actually into that kind of girl? Is that why we didn't... _I bite my lip and scold myself. _So what if he likes her? It's none of my business. Nothing happened between us, anyway. It was all one-sided from the beginning. Jou can like or date any girl he wants to. It's his right. I don't care. I don't…_

_I care._

I care so much it almost hurts me physically - like there is this weird, giant bubble of air trapped at the base of my throat. It wasn't fair how much I cared – how much I still cared after everything. It wasn't fair that I was the only one clinging to it. It wasn't fair how I can't escape his gaze, how I can't forget his voice, how I can't avoid him, no matter what I do or how hard I tried. The more I resisted, the harder gravity pulled me to him. I wasn't allowed to stop. This is my curse.

_Give it up already. _I take a deep breath and look back at Kendra, now smiling. "Hey, girl." I say, trying to be nice. Her eyes settle on me in a way that could give someone hypothermia. She mistook my trying-to-be-nice as me being sarcastic. Oh, well. It happens. Can't please everyone.

"Character education should be just the ticket for you." She says. "Maybe you'll learn some manners."

"She only said hi." Jou points out, which amazes me. But the fact that he stood up for me only makes her even cooler.

"Nice outfit, Mai. Did you steal it from work?"

I snort. Ha, ha. A stripper joke. Good one. This wasn't even my shortest skirt, though. Probably because the leather.

"I sure did." I reply, leaning forward and placing my chin on the back of my hand, making sure to show her the cleavage she wished she had. "You seem to be very interested in them. Would you like to come with me sometime? Maybe I can hook you up - give you a trial run around the pole, so to say."

She doesn't answer. She can't think of anything to say. I've won.

But I still feel like the loser.

"Um…" Valon pulls Kendra's sleeve, and she looks at him before putting on her I'm-so-nice-and-cute face back on. She gives Jou a smile so laced with seductiveness that it would make a jet engine stutter. He nods at her, but his eyes are still on Valon – and they're burning with an emotion I've never once seen on Jou's friendly face. Jealousy. Hatred. He hates Valon because he thinks he's going to put the moves on Kendra.

Oh, the _irony_.

Valon and Kendra walk away to the far side of the room and sit down. Jou looks at me, and I try to smile, but I know it's wrong. I could help him out by telling him that Valon isn't moving in on Kendra – that Valon is interested in me – but why? Why should I help at all? There's no reason for me to go out of my way like that. Especially for him. I hear him think, _The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can leave. _It hurts that he wants to get away from me so badly, but I don't show it.

Jou finishes writing, and he slides the paper over to me to see.

_1. Smart_  
_2. Confident_  
_3. Likes animals (mostly cats and birds)_  
_4. Good at hiding true feelings_  
_5. Funny_  
_6. Independent_  
_7. Amazing dresser_  
_8. Interesting_  
_9. Knows what she wants_

And that's it. There is no ten. My first reaction is to feel shocked, then flattered - he wrote some really nice things about me. But then I feel dejected. I wonder how much of those he really thought. He probably just wrote those nice things to get this assignment over with so he can go home and play video games or skateboard. Or so he could day dream about Kendra. Or maybe just to get away from me sooner. Because there was no way Jou could think I was interesting - if he did, he would've made more of an effort to be with me.

So I just look at him, deadpan, and say, "That all looks good. For number ten we can put 'impervious to false flattery.'"

His eyebrows lower and he studies me. My answer was not the one he wanted.  
"I did have an idea for ten, but…well…" He trails away, still watching me.

"No, that's okay." I lie. I actually want to know what he was going to put, but I must protect myself from it. "Just put 'impervious to false flattery.'"

"I am not going to put that." He says, a little angry. He writes something down on the paper, then folds it before standing up. "I guess we're done here, then."

"Wait - what did you write?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just tell me."

"But you're so impervious ta false flattery." He reminds me, crushing the paper in his fist.

"Give me the paper."

"No."

"Give me the god damn paper, Jounouchi!" I snap at him, louder than I really meant, also standing. From across the room, Kendra's thoughts sear my mind. _She's such a fucking drama queen._ I ignore her and keep staring at Jou. He notices Valon and Kendra looking at us, and his face slowly turns red.

"I didn' write anythin'!" He argues, and even in my irritation I can't help but notice how his accent sticks out more when he's angry. But he won't let me see the paper, so I have no choice but to lunge forward and take it from his unsuspecting fingers. Before he can stop me, I unfold it to see that he had wrote, "Beautiful."

_Beautiful?_ He thinks I'm beautiful? I've heard men call me hot or sexy…but _beautiful? _It's impossible. He's kidding, right? By the time I catch my breath and look up from this mind-blowing, confusing word, Jou has already left the cafeteria. And there's no way I could ever summon up enough courage to catch up with him. What would I even say? Where would it lead us?

Point ten is a lie. A cruel lie.

It must be.


End file.
